


Even Mrs Claus Has A Kinky Side

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to Santa's Workshop leads to unexpected revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Mrs Claus Has A Kinky Side

"...and this is where we produce our Beanie Babies™ line." Santa explained to his visitors.  
  
"I am impressed, sir." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm not." came a snide voice.  
  
"Nor am I." came another. Harry and Santa looked at them.  
  
"Then what were you expecting to see?" Harry wondered. Both men were silent, choosing to sip on their eggnog. Santa began to smile in a knowing way.  
  
"I'd show you our adult line..." Santa began in a whisper, "...but Mrs Claus is still testing them out."  
  
Both men spit out their drink in shock and Harry fell to the floor with laughter.  
  
  
Fin!


End file.
